


Deep Thirst

by reylatek



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Neighbors, Pain, Supernatural Elements, Trapped In Elevator, Vampire Bites, Vampires, a world without COVID-19, short mention of Theft, vampire!Jake Crist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Sami and his neighbor Jake get stuck in an elevator. When Jake becomes thirsty, water isn't what he needs...
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 2





	Deep Thirst

It was almost 6:00 a.m. when Sami returned home and entered the old apartment building on a small street in Dayton, Ohio. Half asleep, he dragged himself to the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened and he walked inside. Just as he turned around and pressed the button to his floor, he heard someone calling, "Hey, please wait for me!"

Almost automatically, Sami reached out and stopped the door from closing. A smile appeared on his tired face when he saw his neighbor running toward him. Jake lived on the same floor as him, but Sami hadn't been able to get to know him better yet. Every time he tried to talk to him a bit longer, Jake came up with an excuse to leave. Sami wasn't sure if he was just shy or didn't like him for whatever reason. So far he hadn't even had the chance to visit him or invite him to his apartment – which was a pity, Sami thought.

Jake was handsome. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and the prettiest smile Sami had ever seen – despite (or maybe because of?) the gap of his missing tooth. He was about the same size as Sami, maybe an inch smaller, and he was usually dressed in black.

"Thanks," Jake breathed as he stepped into the elevator next to Sami and wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead.

"No problem," Sami said with a smile and pulled back his hand. The door closed, and the elevator began to move. "Coming home from your shift?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded but didn't look at him, his eyes directed at the floor. "What about you?"

"I was at a friend's place. We were playing Call of Duty almost the entire night." Sami chuckled. Since it was Sunday, he planned to sleep for the next couple of hours.

With a thud, the elevator stopped moving, and the lights flickered for a brief moment. Sami's smile vanished. "What's wrong?" He pressed the button to their floor again, but nothing happened. So he pressed the button for the door, but it didn't open either. "Fuck!"

"Oh no..." Jake stared at him with big eyes. "Please don't tell me we're stuck?"

"Okay, don't panic." Sami pressed the emergency button. "Hello?" Nothing happened. "Hey, we're stuck here. Is anyone there?" When he still didn't get an answer, Sami slammed his fist against the wall. "Oh, fuck this shithole!" He turned to his neighbor. "Well, I guess we have to wait until someone finds us here. Sorry about that."

"No, no, no!" Jake began to pace up and down the small room and stared at his phone. "Why don't I get a signal here?!"

"Well, that's not unusual in elevators." Sami shrugged but also looked at his phone. "I don't have reception either."

"Fuck, I have to get home!"

Sami was a bit surprised to hear him curse like that. He hadn't expected that from his neighbor. But it wasn't something he disliked. "Hey, we should try to stay calm. I'm sure someone's gonna find us soon."

"On a Sunday morning? Who's even awake at a time like this, besides us?"

"Someone who returns home from a party?" Sami suggested.

Jake sighed and sat down on the floor. "You know most of our neighbors are elderly and families."

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Sami sat down across from him and tried to distract him from their situation. "You're a nurse, right? Why do you only work night shifts? I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you by day."

Jake looked down and began to fiddle with a loose thread on the bottom hem of his black pants. "I'm just a night person. I don't mind working at night. So why shouldn't I? I get paid more for it anyway."

Sami chuckled. "That's cool. I don't think I could do that."

"What do you... do?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Me? I work for that IT company down the street. I develop apps and stuff like that."

"Oh, that sounds cool too." Jake raised his head and stopped fiddling with the thread. "I'm not that good with technology," he admitted with a small smile.

"Hey, no problem. If you ever need help with your phone or computer, you can always ask me. You know my apartment is only three doors away from yours?"

"Yeah, thanks," Jake mumbled and lowered his head again.

After a brief pause, Sami asked, "So um... are you single?"

"What?" Jake stared at him with widened eyes.

"I mean, I've never seen you with anyone else or..." Sami's voice trailed off, and he shrugged.

"Oh, yeah. I'm... I'm single," Jake said, looking away again.

Sami couldn't hide a smile. So his neighbor was really a little shy. He liked that. "Great!"

"Great?"

_Oh, fuck._ He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I mean..." Sami swallowed. "Me too." He quickly grabbed his phone, trying to pretend that it just vibrated. "Damn, still no signal."

"Yeah..." Jake looked at his own phone before he dropped it and squirmed. "Fuck, I have to get out of here!"

"What's wrong? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No." Jake pressed his hand to his mouth and stared at the floor.

Sami got a bit worried when he saw him like that. "Are you sick?"

Jake shook his head without looking at him. "I'm thirsty," he mumbled behind his hand.

"Okay, wait a second." Sami grabbed his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. "Here, you can have mine." When the other man shook his head again, Sami gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, you're not gonna get herpes or so. I don't have anything contagious."

Jake's pale face seemed to turn a bit red. "It's not like that. I need something else."

"What do you mean?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try it."

"I need blood," Jake muttered. "I'm a vampire."

"What?" Sami laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

"I need blood!" Jake pulled his hand away from his mouth and revealed long, sharp fangs. His eyes glowed golden.

"Holy shit!" Sami dropped the bottle and backed away, pressing against the wall behind him.

"I'm sorry." Jake closed his eyes. "I haven't had blood in three days, but I still have a few bottles in my fridge. I just need to get out of here and go home."

Sami still stared at him. His heart raced. He couldn't believe this, but those fangs didn't seem to be made out of plastic, and his neighbor didn't sound like he was joking. "So um... what happens if we can't get out of here soon?"

"I might not be able to control myself any longer and... attack you." The last two words were just a whisper before Jake's voice became louder again. "I don't want this. I don't attack humans! I steal blood bottles from the hospital. I know that's not a cool thing to do, but I work extra hard to make up for it."

"Hey, you don't need to apologize for that." Sami felt a bit more relieved after hearing Jake's explanation. "It's not like you have a choice, do you? I mean, it's great that you don't attack people."

Jake writhed and wrapped his arms around his knees, his face contorted.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

His neighbor nodded slowly. "It's very painful, and it gets worse every minute."

"I'm sorry..." Sami thought about it for a moment. "Will I die if you attack me?"

Jake shook his head. "Not necessarily. Vampire bites aren't lethal, and I could only drink as much as I need."

"Great, then let's do that!"

"What?" Jake blinked in disbelief when Sami beamed at him as if he was happy about that idea. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you can bite me. I mean, nothing bad's gonna happen, right? I'm not gonna turn into a vampire too, am I?"

Shaking his head again, Jake answered, "No, I'd need to feed you my blood for that."

"Good, then bite me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't like to see you in pain. It'll be fine as long as you don't drink too much, okay?" Sami smiled at him, and Jake's heart made a little jump.

"Okay, I promise I'll be careful." He leaned forward and crawled a bit closer.

Sami swallowed hard when he looked into the vampire's golden eyes. He couldn't deny that he was a bit scared, but he didn't want to back down now. So he tried not to show it. "Which side do you want?" he asked, pointing to his neck.

"I'll take the left one. It's closer to your heart." Jake placed his hands on Sami's knee and shoulder. "I gotta find a good spot..." he explained as he let his tongue glide over the other man's neck, searching for his external jugular vein.

It tickled a bit, but Sami tried not to move. He wasn't sure if Jake noticed that his hand slid from Sami's knee up to his thigh. There was a slight pain, and Sami's eyes rolled back in his head as Jake's teeth pierced his skin. The feeling of Jake's hot mouth sucking his blood out of him was incredible. A comfortable warmth spread through Sami's entire body. He didn't know why, but he reached up and buried his fingers in Jake's soft hair. His eyelids drooped as he grew tired and inhaled Jake's scent. Even though he had worked all night, the vampire still smelled so damn good, like something out of Sami's dreams.

It had been a long time since Jake had drunk fresh blood from a human, and he had forgotten how delicious it was. Sami's blood tasted so sweet. He soon lost control and drank more and more until his neighbor's body became limp in his arms. In shock, Jake pulled away, and Sami's blood poured down his neck. Jake quickly leaned forward again and licked over the two puncture wounds, closing them with his healing saliva.

"Fuck, fuck. I'm sorry. Please wake up!" Jake carefully shook the other man until his eyes opened again.

With a weak smile, Sami sputtered, "I think I have a boner."

Jake's face flushed almost as red as the blood that was smeared on his lips. "What...?" he mumbled, looking away.

At that moment, there was another noise and the elevator moved again.

"Wow, looks like we're saved," Sami said and tried to get up but swayed a bit.

"Careful!" Jake jumped up to help him. "You've lost a lot of blood."

Sami smiled when he saw that Jake's canine teeth had returned to their normal size, and his eyes were blue again. "You're pretty," he whispered.

Either Jake hadn't understood him or he just pretended he hadn't since he didn't answer. Instead, he said, "Do you want to..." His voice trailed off. "I mean, I'd like to apologize and thank you. So um... can I make you a coffee?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Sami exclaimed with a grin. In the meantime, the elevator had reached their floor, and the door opened. While Sami leaned on the vampire for support, they headed for Jake's apartment. _Finally,_ Sami thought in excitement.


End file.
